


The Informer

by HoganCymreig



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoganCymreig/pseuds/HoganCymreig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by 'The Informer' by Ruby Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Informer

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my mind for a while now but the last episode has just given me the final push to write this.

//The Informer - Ruby Turner//

Listen to me, I'm the informer  
I'm telling on a friend  
Say can't you see, she adores you  
It's a message she's shy to send 

Listen to me; oh I'm the informer  
What I'm saying, you already know  
See people want what they cannot have  
People want what's not their own 

But don't turn away  
Hear what I say 

//CHORUS//  
She's in love with you, but she's too shy to say it  
Don't know if you know, but she's infatuated  
Cares for no-one else, you're the apple of her eye  
Will you be good to her, or will you make her cry? 

Listen to me; see I'm the informer  
I'm telling on a friend  
Oh can't you see, she adores you  
It's a message she's shy to send 

Oh don't turn away  
Hear what I say 

//CHORUS//

Don't turn away  
Hear what I say 

She thinks of you at work, she thinks of you at home  
Thinking late at night, when it's dark and she's alone  
Why can't you take her out and spend some of your dough  
Pretend that she is just your friend, deep inside she knows 

//CHORUS TO FADE//

 

///

            Serena was well and truly ready to enjoy a nice bottle of shiraz all to herself after that shift from hell. She had a lot of processing to do after Bernie’s behaviour today. Why couldn’t she just trust her? Why couldn’t she have told her what was happening with Cameron? Serena thought that they had broken through this barrier after everything that happened with Alex had blown up in Bernie’s face and a begrudging truce had eventually been called. She thought that they understood each other and had each other’s backs at the end of the day.Bernie’s behaviour today was essentially a slap in the face for Serena and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  
“Ms Campbell!” Serena was halfway to the pub when a voice calling her name pulled her out of her thoughts.  
“Ms Campbell!”  
“Ah Dom, to what do I owe this pleasure,” she was fighting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. “I was just heading to Albie’s if you’d care to join me.” The smile she shot him wasn’t genuine but it was the best she could manage at that point.  
“That’d be great. I need to talk to you about something actually. I heard what happened on AAU today.”  
“Oh?” she quirked her eyebrow. “The rumour mill works quicker than I thought then.”  
“Best if we get at least one drink into us first. I know I’m going to need it.” Dom mumbled the last part as he opened the door to Albie’s and swept in past Serena and straight into a corner booth. _Well, this should be interesting_. Serena thought as she hesitantly took the seat opposite the young doctor.

            Once the pair were relatively settled and quietly nursing their drinks – Serena had ordered a very large glass of shiraz – Dom began to fidget, trying to gather his thoughts. His bravado from earlier had quickly dissipated once they were in such close proximity to each other.  
“Well?” Serena prompted.  
“It’s just... um... I don’t know how to say this, um, it’s, uh, it’s about Bernie.” Dom was met by a wall of silence. “I... I don’t know all the details from today but, from what I can gather, she massively screwed up.” Nothing. Of course, Serena wasn’t going to make this easy for him. “Right, listen, she’d kill me if she knew I was telling you this and I’m not sure she even realises this herself, but, well, I’ve seen the way she looks at you...” Dom drifted off, unsure how to phrase the next bit.  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s fawning.”  
“Fawning?” Serena was confused now. This isn’t the direction she thought the conversation would take. What did Dom mean about Bernie fawning? Excluding today, she hadn’t noticed anything different about Bernie apart from a stronger sense of camaraderie between them. “I think you’re very much mistaken Dr Copeland. Ms Wolfe does _not_ think of me in that way. In fact, after today, I’m not sure how she thinks of me at all.”  
“Surely you’ve noticed Ms Campbell?” The confused look was answer enough. “Shit. Well, this may sound a bit strange then but I think, I think she’s in love with you – or a-at the very least she’s attracted to you.” The shock was apparent on Serena’s face and in any other situation, Dom may have found it quite comical. He ploughed on, pointedly not making eye contact, instead training his gaze on a knot in the wood of the table. “She’s obviously infatuated – every conversation I’ve had with her recently comes back round to you and how the trauma unit is all down to you and how great you are and how grateful she is and how wonderful it is to be working with you. She’s always looking at you, checking up on you, backing you up- ”  
“Not today.” It was a simple statement and straight to the point. Dom was left on the back foot. “If you’ll excuse me, Dom, I’m going to head home. I’m just about ready for today to end.” Serena moved to leave but was stopped by Dom.

            “Serena...” The dangerous look she cast him caused him to rethink what he was about to say. “Ms Campbell, at least say you’ll think about it. I’m not saying act on it but at least think about Bernie.” Serena breathed a heavy sigh at the mention of Bernie.  
“She doesn’t think of me like that. She’s still in love with Alex.”  
“Have you heard her mention Alex recently?” An awkward silence stretches between them as Serena racks her brains for even one mention of Alex since the affair all came out on the ward. Nothing. She came up blank.  
“She hasn’t said anything to me.”  
“If you were in her shoes, would you? She doesn’t want to ruin your working relationship or lose your friendship.”  
“Well, the way she behaved today could have fooled me.” Serena bit back.  
“Having you in her life, even just as colleagues obviously means more to her than jeopardising it for a relationship. Ball’s in your court now Serena. Is this going to change things between you?” The way Dom said it made Serena think it was a challenge.  
“If that’s all you wanted Dr Copeland, I really will be off now.” Serena dismissed him coldly. With that, she finished off her shiraz in one gulp, gathered her things and left, her thoughts whirling around her head the entire way to her car.

            She was half-way back to the car park when she glimpsed Bernie lighting a cigarette and leaning on the bonnet of her car.  
“Those things’ll kill you eventually,” she called across the car park, startling Bernie to attention.  
“Serena, I- ” Bernie began to stutter. “Ah, I couldn’t leave things as they were. I feel terrible about how I handled everything with Cameron today and I... I realised I never apologised, or, or thanked you for everything you’ve done for me. I couldn’t bear for you to think I don’t appreciate you because I do. More than I tell you and I know I should tell you more often but,” she sighs “I’m sorry.”

            Serena wasn’t sure how to react to Bernie’s impromptu apology, especially after what Dom had just told her. She blankly stared at Bernie, not really seeing her. She certainly appreciated her apology and that she was actually valued but where did that leave their relationship now? Did this mean that Bernie did feel something for her? Serena let her head fall into her hands and Bernie immediately began to mentally kick herself, feeling that she had ruined everything in just a few short hours.  
“I’m sorry Serena-, ” she said quickly, taking half a step forward before halting, thinking it might just make things worse. _Oh, bugger it!_ Bernie took the last few steps and placed her arm around Serena’s shoulders, comforting her, much like she had done following Arthur’s funeral. To her surprise, Serena didn’t push her away, instead turning her head into the crook of Bernie’s neck.  
“We need to talk.” Serena muffled into Bernie’s shoulder and she could feel her tense at her words. "But not here. After today I just want to get back home. You're welcome to join me."  
“Sure.” The smile that accompanied was tight and didn’t quite reach her eyes. This could go horribly wrong and Bernie wouldn’t be able to bear it if she ruined her relationship with Serena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you want me to carry on and write the scene back at Serena's house.


End file.
